There is a requirement for thermally stable, elastomers for various aerospace seal and sealant applications. To be suitable for such applications, the polymeric materials must retain their elastomeric properties at sub-zero temperatures. Furthermore, the polymers should possess other desirable properties such as hydrolytic stability and fuel resistance. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,376, R. C. Evers discloses polymers that go a long way toward fulfilling the aforementioned requirement. A bisaminophenol compound is condensed with a diimidate ester in preparing polymers having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of about -20.degree. C. The Tg of a polymer is an indication of the temperature at which it retains its elastomeric properties. There is still a need for polymers having even lower glass transition temperatures for extremely low temperature applications.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide monomers that are particularly suitable for use in preparing thermally stable polymers having low glass transition temperatures.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel fluoroalkyleneether difunctional compounds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the fluoroalkyleneether difunctional compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.